


Кома

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Тоже выкладка текста по заявке с феста, но вынесена отдельно ввиду высокого рейтинга.1.13 Коулсон/Бартон. Клинт настолько влюблен в агента Коулсона, что готов позволить ему все. Фил этим пользуется. Рейтинг высокий, хёрт/комфорт приветствуется.Если кто-то думал, что я напишу по такой заявке что-то нормальное, вы плохо знаете мою тягу к экспериментам по выворачиванию смыслов наизнанку.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 7





	Кома

**Author's Note:**

> Подумайте, сильно ли вас сквикает влюблённый в Коулсона агент Бартон.  
> Подумайте, сильно ли вас сквикает односторонне и молча влюблённый в Коулсона агент Бартон.  
> Подумайте, сильно ли вас сквикает вред психике от необратимых изменений функций мозга, прозекторская, унижение и неразделённые чувства.
> 
> А потом вспомните, как я обычно пишу, и решите, стоит ли это читать.

Из всего «Щита» только четверо знали, где живёт агент Фил Коулсон.  
Трое из четверых так и не решились прийти, ни до, ни после его возвращения.

Говорят, что агент Коулсон и не умирал вовсе. Говорят, что это был тонкий расчёт Ника Фьюри, что на самом деле был разрушен один из имитирующих внешность руководящего состава андроидов, а настоящий агент Коулсон всё это время отсиживался в засаде. Говорят, что Коулсона только ранило, и директор обманул остальных, чтобы дать им стимул. Говорят, что Коулсону вживили такой же реактор, как у Тони Старка, чтобы запустить заново пробитое копьём сердце. Говорят, что со времени его мнимой смерти он совсем не изменился.

Всё это ложь.

Наверное, Клинт так никогда и не решился бы себе признаться в том, что чувствовал по отношению к Коулсону, если бы тот не погиб во время операции. Когда Бартону дали увидеть тело в морге, ему показалось, что какая-то точка внутри него достигла гравитационной сингулярности, и теперь вместо сердца у него осталась только непостижимая, бездонная чёрная дыра. Он до последнего верил в то, что Фил был жив. Принять саму мысль о том, что Фил Коулсон и тот чуть синеватый труп на столе в морге были одним и тем же человеком, оказалось сложнее, чем Бартон мог бы подумать. Тем страшнее был момент осознания, когда Бартон узнал, безошибочно, безжалостно узнал тот не стёртый даже окоченением едва заметный насмешливый изгиб в уголке бескровных губ. Из-за этой причуды лицевых мышц постоянно казалось, что Коулсон улыбался.

Даже мёртвый.

Бартон не помнил, когда ему в последний раз было так плохо. Он пытался сравнить состояние со всем прошедшим опытом и не мог найти аналога. Невосполнимость потери, необратимость события были настолько бескомпромиссны, что разум отказывался их принимать. У него была мысль напиться, сбежать с базы, перестрелять всех встречных, повеситься — но он всякий раз останавливал себя простым, как выстрел в висок, фактом. 

Ничто из этого не могло принести облегчения.  
Ничто из этого не могло вернуть Коулсона назад.

Клинт не срывал операции, не вёл себя неадекватно. Он просто очень мало говорил и практически не спал. Засыпать у него получалось очень редко — он помнил, как незадолго после инцидента с Локи к нему пришла Наташа, в приказном порядке уложила в постель, не раздеваясь, легла рядом, прижимая к себе. Был ли это проявлением атавистического в случае Романовой материнского инстинкта, или Наташе тоже нужно было кого-то обнять, чтобы заснуть, Клинт не знал. Тогда он проспал целых десять часов. И, слава Богу, не запомнил, что ему снилось.

Он уже почти успел привыкнуть к ворочавшейся внутри чёрной дыре. Он улыбался в ответ на шутки, потому что этого от него ждали, и даже поддерживал разговор. Он уже почти не кричал в ночи, в которые ему удавалось уснуть. Он почти смирился с тем, что смысла в его белковом существовании практически не оставалось.

А потом Коулсон вышел на работу.

В день, когда это произошло, Клинт почти всё утро провёл на стрельбище. Он не был готов к тому, что Фьюри вызовет его в свой кабинет по внутренней связи. Его, Марию Хилл и Наталью Романову — всех, знавших агента Коулсона достаточно близко.

Ни один из них не был готов.

Когда Клинт открывал дверь в кабинет Фьюри, первым, что он увидел, было бледное, как мел, лицо агента Хилл. Мария смотрела куда-то за пределы его обзора, плотно сжав губы. Она не выглядела потрясённой, изумлённой или обрадованной.

Она выглядела смертельно раненой.

Когда Клинт зашёл в кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь и понял, на что она смотрела, он просто молча нащупал стул и сел. У противоположного двери конца стола на жёстком офисном стуле сидел агент Коулсон — в аккуратном костюме, со спокойным выражением лица, такой же, как обычно. Только той тени улыбки, которую Клинт видел даже на его мёртвом теле, на лице этого Коулсона не было.

— Думаю, вы все понимаете, зачем я вас вызвал, — сказал тогда директор Фьюри. — Господа. Мы собираемся врать, причём масштабно. Это стоит продумать как можно тщательнее…

— Я не рекомендую уничтожать отчёт о вскрытии, — тихим голосом заметил Коулсон. — Разумеется, существует вероятность того, что его выловит из общего массива Старк, если решит докопаться до сути… Но я не склоняюсь к мысли о том, что будет разумным избавляться от документированного подтверждения факта моей смерти.

— Я не думаю, что ты и без отчёта когда-нибудь сможешь это забыть, — отрезал Фьюри.

— Это точно он? — каким-то не своим голосом спросила Романова, переводя взгляд с директора на агента.

— Мы провели все возможные тесты, — равнодушно отозвался Коулсон. — Поверьте, что мне этот вопрос был не менее интересен, чем вам.

— Ты сомневаешься не в себе, — потирая висок, отмахнулся от его поправки Фьюри. — Ты сомневаешься в реальности всего остального. Тут… совсем другие тесты нужны… Так. Хилл. На тебе изъятие отчёта о вскрытии из всех систем. Романова и Бартон, на вас — распространение слухов. Я знаю, вы обычно не этим занимаетесь, но вам поверят, если вы обмолвитесь, что Коулсон всё это время был жив. Выдумайте, что угодно, можете говорить, что я сослал его…

— …в Антарктиду, — ровным голосом вставил Коулсон. Иронии в его тоне не было. — Сэр, имеет ли это значение? Чем противоречивее будут слухи, тем больше будет в них веры.

— Сэр, — мрачно подала голос Романова, — при всём уважении… если вы хотите создать видимость того, что мы знали, что агент Коулсон жив… Клинту — не поверят.

Фьюри вопросительно вскинул бровь. Коулсон перевёл взгляд на всё это время пытавшегося вспомнить, как дышать, Клинта.

— Нам и не нужно, чтобы агенту Бартону сразу верили, — медленно проговорил Коулсон. — Нам нужно, чтобы по мне не открыли огонь на поражение, когда я появлюсь в зоне видимости.

Интересно, подумал Клинт, встречаясь взглядом с удивительно холодными глазами Коулсона, открыл бы огонь я?

Он не хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.

Ему стало действительно плохо ночью, когда наконец пришло осознание. Клинта трясло. Он не вполне помнил, как дошёл до квартиры Коулсона, как позвонил в дверь, сколько прождал без ответа. Он только помнил, как ходили ходуном руки, когда он пытался нащупать куском проволоки пружины в замке, взламывая дверь.

Свет в квартире не горел. От этого было только легче представить себе, что весь день и чудесное воскрешение были очередным до обидного реалистичным сном. Клинт тихо прошёл в спальню, чтобы обнаружить там аккуратно застеленную кровать. В гостиной было пусто, даже часы не тикали — они лежали на столе, с вынутыми батарейками и отвинченными стрелками. На кухне нараспашку стоял пустой, отключённый от сети холодильник. На спинке стула аккуратно висел пиджак. На разделочной доске на кухонном столе лежал разобранный по винтикам табельный пистолет Коулсона.

Клинт слишком хорошо помнил, как сам разбирал своё оружие на ночь, чтобы не было соблазна застрелиться спросонья.

Коулсона он обнаружил в ванной, в углу не работавшей душевой кабины. Агент сидел на полу, не двигаясь, обхватив колени, и смотрел куда-то в пустоту немигающим взглядом. Насколько Клинт мог сказать, Коулсон дышал. Был ли он по-настоящему жив, Бартон затруднялся ответить. По такому Коулсону даже Клинт начал бы стрелять, не раздумывая: ему было сложно представить более _неправильную версию_ агента.

— Я не уверен в целесообразности твоего визита.

Коулсон говорил тихо, не поднимая головы, но Клинт всё равно вздрогнул.

— Я просто хочу знать, что с вами случилось, сэр.

— Не сказал бы, что «сэр» — удачное обращение в данном случае, — неживым, слишком ровным тоном произнёс Коулсон. И, наконец подняв взгляд, добавил: — Я не стану тебя винить, если ты не сможешь со мной работать.

Бартон уже почти начал задавать вопрос, когда Коулсон неожиданно резко его перебил:

— Потому что я теперь _всё вижу_ , Клинт. Всё. Течение времени, структуру вещей, невысказанные эмоции. Здесь прошло три месяца и девятнадцать дней. В Нильфхейме время течёт по-другому. И — да, ты правильно подумал, ты не хочешь этого знать.

Последняя фраза была сказана так громко, что отразилась гулким эхо от стен ванной. Только через несколько секунд Клинт начал отдавать себе отчёт в том, что инстинктивно отшатнулся от слов Коулсона и теперь стоял, вжавшись спиной в противоположную стену.  
Ему было жизненно необходимо как-то съязвить, чтобы хоть немного полегчало; но он не представлял, о чём можно было пытаться придумать шутку в присутствии уже успевшего умереть человека. Он вспомнил часы в гостиной и пистолет на кухне — и вдруг болезненно чётко осознал, что это были не единственные изменения в квартире Коулсона. В ванной это было особенно заметно.

— Где все зеркала? — хрипло спросил Клинт.

— Как приятно, что ты остаёшься профессионально внимательным к деталям, — без намёка на иронию сказал Коулсон.

Наверное, он знал, чего стрелку стоило шагнуть ближе и опуститься на пол, рядом, чтобы их взгляды были на одном уровне. Он же правда тогда умер, подумал Клинт.

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Коулсон, встречая ошалелый взгляд Бартона.

— Я всегда думал, что павшие в бою воины уходят в Вальгаллу, — тихо сказал Клинт.

— Мне попалась безответственная валькирия.

— Это вы так шутите?

— О. Я шучу, не переставая, уже несколько часов. Самим фактом своего существования. Но ты не волнуйся, копьё было не из омелы, а я не сын Одина, так что всё в порядке…

— _Вы_ не в порядке, — еле слышно проговорил Клинт.

— Я и не буду в порядке, — равнодушно отозвался Коулсон. 

— Давайте заварим кофе, — уцепился за болтовню, как за спасательный круг, Бартон. — Выпьем по чашечке. Вы объясните, что, чёрт подери, с вами случилось, хотя бы в общих чертах, я поверю, что вы живой…

— У меня в доме нет кофе. Последний я выпил перед смертью, а новый так и не купил. — Взгляд Коулсона был настолько расфокусированным, что Бартон сомневался, что он вообще его видел. — Будет лучше, если ты уйдёшь. Или хотя бы перестанешь думать о субординации, эта мысль в твоей голове явно лишняя.

— Что…

— Хватит, — пресным тоном отрезал Коулсон, в упор глядя на Бартона. — Просто… хватит. Ты только что вспоминал Косово, первую совместную операцию. Ты хочешь спросить, надолго ли я в мире живых, но останавливаешь себя, потому что понимаешь, что вопрос идиотский. Он действительно идиотский, Бартон, как и то воспоминание про миссию в Будапеште, которое ты так бережёшь. Косово, Будапешт, Марокко и — да, ты дорожишь памятью про песчаную бурю в Мумбаи. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты настолько сентиментален… 

Когда Коулсон заговорил про Косово, Клинт невольно отшатнулся, и отодвигался дальше и дальше с каждым новым произнесённым вслух словом. Старший агент продолжал говорить невыразительным голосом, буравя Клинта остановившимся взглядом. Косово, Будапешт, Марокко, Мумбаи… У них действительно было много совместных операций. Но Клинт никогда и никому не рассказывал, как именно он к ним относился и что конкретно запоминал ярче всего. Он вспоминал Мумбаи, когда не мог заснуть. Дикое сочетание высоток и пустыни. Высокого проводника-индуса с лицом святого со стажем, который оказался торговцем оружием. Лениво говорящего с ним на смеси английского и хинди Фила Коулсона — загоревшего под местным солнцем, с неправдоподобными синими глазами, невозможного, позволявшего себе шутить так, что оружейный святой смотрел на него с настоящим уважением. Вырывавший из его сознания воспоминания бледный агент был очень мало похож на того Коулсона, который тогда, в Мумбаи, за шкирку волок Соколиного глаза за собой, вслепую, сквозь вихрь песка в воздухе.

— …и, если брать формулировку, который ты предпочитаешь думать, — равнодушно говорил тот Коулсон, который здесь и сейчас сидел на полу в ванной, — твоя дебильная любовь действительно не вписывается в общую концепцию. Знаешь, я могу заглянуть поглубже и сделать больнее, если тебе всё ещё недостаточно причин уйти.

— Знаешь, — слабо улыбнулся Клинт, чувствуя, как трепыхается в груди сердце, что было страшно, неприятно, но всё равно на порядок лучше той пустоты, к которой он почти успел привыкнуть, — ты прав, про субординацию стоит забыть.

Коулсон в ответ даже не моргнул — просто продолжал смотреть своим тяжёлым, остановившимся взглядом. Клинт вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Мне уже можно радоваться, что ты вернулся, хотя бы? — попытался съязвить он. Интонация вместо саркастичной вышла почти умоляющей. — Я же не проснусь утром, чтобы выяснить, что меня разыграли какие-то боги без чувства юмора? Фил?..

Впоследствии он думал, что это было его ошибкой — давать Коулсону руку, предлагая опору. Если бы он просто ушёл, ничего этого бы не случилось. Он просто не знал, не мог предсказать, как мог себя повести человек, который достаточно долго провёл на дне Нильфхейма.

Он просто не представлял себе Нильфхейм.

Коулсон какую-то долю секунды смотрел на протянутую к нему руку. А потом Бартон запомнил только какое-то смазанное движение, и сразу за ним — боль от удара корпусом об кафельный пол. У него не сразу получилось сделать вдох — Коулсон нависал над ним, заломив руку ему за спину, упираясь коленом ему в поясницу.

— Не трогай меня, — наклонившись к уху лучника, тихо сказал Коулсон таким мягким голосом, что у Бартона мороз продрал по коже.

Он аккуратно выпустил руку Клинта из захвата, встал и вышел из ванной, оставив его на полу, осознавать собственные ошибки. Бартон отдышался, поднялся на ноги, горько подумал о том, что зря в своей жизни так и не научился молиться ни одной высшей силе, и пошёл следом.

Он не собирался бросать Коулсона в таком состоянии.  
Даже если Коулсон в таком состоянии мог его убить.

Как бы странно ни звучали директивы Фьюри, Наташа и Клинт провели работу на высшем уровне. В Коулсона не только не стреляли, его ещё и старались не беспокоить. Клинт не был уверен, какой из слухов доминировал, но общее настроение агентов «Щита» подпитывалось мыслью о том, что Коулсон был всё ещё на каком-то суперсекретном задании, и отвлекать его было чревато травмами.

В сущности, это было недалеко от истины.

У Клинта ушла неделя на то, чтобы понять, что всё было ещё хуже, чем он думал. Коулсон не спал, почти не ел и львиную долю времени проводил на полигоне, задумчиво расстреливая мишени в клочья. При попытке взять его за локоть или дружески хлопнуть по плечу он отвечал, в лучшем случае, броском через бедро, даже если прикоснуться к нему пытался сам Ник Фьюри. Медики заверяли, что с агентом всё было в порядке, и физиологически, и в плане психики, но Клинт был готов дать руку на отсечение, что ни в одного из медиков просто ни разу не стреляли почти в упор. В Клинта стреляли, без всякого предупреждения, развернувшись на звук его шагов. Пуля ушла чуть левее и выше головы Бартона, выбив из стены квартиры бетонную крошку. Коулсон не извинился за тот случай — только задумчиво посмотрел сквозь Клинта своими непривычно холодными глазами и снова попросил уйти.

Бартон с запозданием начал замечать, что зрачки Коулсона были постоянно болезненно сужены. Как будто он непрерывно терпел сильную боль, или принимал какие-то мощные психотропные препараты. Первые несколько дней Клинт пытался прокрадываться в квартиру Коулсона, но перестал скрываться после того, как Коулсон, едва переступив порог, спокойно рассказал, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, где Клинт прятался и о чём думал. Потом Бартон просто приходил — без особенной надежды на улучшение, раз за разом получая пули, равнодушные взгляды, хуки в челюсть и неизменные просьбы убраться подальше.

Он почти отчаялся достучаться до прежнего Коулсона, когда вдруг понял, что тот никому не рассказал о том, где был и как теперь воспринимал реальность. Никому, кроме Клинта. Было это случайностью или нет, Бартон не знал, но дышалось с этой мыслью немного легче.

Он не знал, получится ли у него вернуть хотя бы часть того Фила Коулсона, с которым они так много прошли вместе. Он не знал, стоило ли пытаться. Он не знал даже, что именно ему делать, чтобы хоть как-то помочь.

Всё, что он знал наверняка, было то, что это не могло продолжаться долго.

Клинт уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что квартира Коулсона встречала его тишиной. Агент или стоял где-нибудь в тёмном углу, глядя в пустоту, или снова сидел в ванной. Ванная была самым нетипичным местом для отдыха нормального человека — и Клинту сдавалось, что выбор такой дислокации со стороны Коулсона зависел именно от непривычности обстановки. Судя по всему, агенту сложно было переключиться на человеческую жизнь.

Бартон не хотел знать точных причин.

Коулсон так и не вернул на стены ни одного зеркала. Клинт подозревал, что Коулсон не хотел встречаться взглядом с собственным отражением. Коулсон не выносил тиканья часов — настолько, что, найдя собственные наручные часы в ящике стола, посвятил целый вечер тому, чтобы кропотливо разломать их до состояния полной непригодности. Мысль о том, что Коулсон не спал, потому что боялся снов, посещала Бартона, но он ни разу не думал об этом в присутствии старшего агента, так что никаких реакций, которые могли косвенно подтвердить догадку, не заметил.

Клинт вскрыл дверь уже привычным жестом, почти не задумываясь: Коулсон так и не сменил замки. В квартире царил полумрак — на город опускались сумерки. Старшего агента он нашёл в гостиной: Коулсон стоял в самой тёмной части комнаты, уставившись куда-то в угол невидящим взглядом.

— Знаешь, я уже начал привыкать, — обозрев общую картину, вздохнул Клинт. — Ты не ужинал, конечно. И ты меня прогонишь, конечно. Но пиццу тебе я всё равно принёс…

Пока Бартон говорил, он ходил по комнате, включая свет, задёргивая шторы. Такие моменты напоминали ему уход за больными в коме: врачи всегда говорили, что с ними надо говорить, чтобы их что-то привязывало к реальности. Оцепенелый Коулсон был ничем не лучше коматозника, разве что пребывал в стоячем положении и в любую минуту мог «отмереть» и вытереть Бартоном пол.

— …я, конечно, дурак, — продолжал Клинт, снимая куртку и вешая её на спинку кресла, — причём дурак, по уши влюблённый, что ещё хуже, и ты можешь к этому относиться, как угодно. Но, пока ты со мной находишься в одном слое реальности, я не собираюсь давать тебе морить себя голодом и играть в вампира.

Коулсон моргнул. Первая реакция за вечер, отметил Бартон. Сейчас начнёт швыряться мебелью и выгонять из квартиры.

— В следующий раз принесу суши, — хмыкнул Бартон, поставив коробку с пиццей на стол. — Я помню, ты их не очень любишь после того спрута в токийской подземке, но…

— Клинт.

Это было что-то новое. Несколько дней подряд до этого Коулсон не заботился о том, чтобы начинать фразы чем-то, кроме: «Уходи отсюда». Бартон осторожно выпрямился и сделал шаг назад, на всякий случай готовясь уворачиваться от чего бы там ни было.

— Ты упрямее, чем я думал, — безразличным тоном констатировал Коулсон.

— Это от природы, — невесело усмехнулся Бартон.

— То, как много ты думаешь, невыносимо.

— О, спасибо, сэр, большинство считает, что я вообще не думаю.

Коулсон задумчиво наклонил голову набок, рассматривая Клинта. И, помолчав несколько секунд, мягко спросил:

— Если я сойду с ума окончательно, ты будешь продолжать меня любить?

Он не стал подбирать определений помягче. Он просто констатировал факты.

— Да, — просто ответил Клинт.

— Ты не задумывался.

— Мне не надо.

То выражение, которое промелькнуло в глазах Коулсона, было самой человеческой реакцией из всех, что Клинт видел за последние дни. У него не было времени это обдумать.

Коулсон и раньше двигался достаточно быстро. Но то, с какой скоростью агент перемещался в пространстве сейчас, было не вполне нормально. Клинт успел только осознать движение, когда его схватили за шиворот и впечатали в стену. У Коулсона был неприятный взгляд — холодные, широко распахнутые глаза с неестественно узкими зрачками вызывали в Бартоне ассоциации с оптическим прицелом.

— Я тебя выставляю каждый день, — спокойно сказал Коулсон. — Я в тебя стреляю, выворачиваю руки, кидаю метательное оружие, обещаю вышвырнуть из окна. Ты терпишь. Приносишь мне ужин, пытаешься разговорить. Сколько ты ещё выдержишь?

Сколько потребуется, подумал Клинт. Даже если ничего не изменится. Даже если сам свихнусь в процессе…

Коулсон разжал руки. Секунду помолчав, так треснул кулаком в стену в волоске от лица Бартона, что посыпалась штукатурка. И, вместо того, чтобы снова выставить Клинта, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Не колебаясь, не сомневаясь, не пытаясь смягчить процесс, почти делая больно. Клинт чувствовал, как у него подгибались ноги от того, как Коулсон языком раскрывал его губы, запуская пальцы в его волосы, не давая восстановить дыхание. Когда Коулсон наконец выпустил его, резко отступая назад, Клинт втянул в себя воздух так жадно, что это было больше похоже на всхлип.

— Когда меня решили выпустить из Нильфхейма по причуде их богини, мне не сказали, куда я вернусь, — глядя куда-то сквозь Бартона, ровным голосом сказал Коулсон. О том, что происходило несколько секунд назад, напоминали только содранные до крови костяшки пальцев на его руке и слишком яркие после поцелуя губы. Клинту было трудно не смотреть на них. — Меня не предупредили, что я очнусь в гробу. Мне никто не сказал, что мне придётся выкапываться самостоятельно. Меня просто вернули, сказав, что в Вальгаллу я всегда успею. И, знаешь, я ведь не сломался в Нильфхейме, даже когда со мной говорила их царица и богиня, Клинт; я сломался здесь, на кладбище, когда пытался выбраться из могилы. Потому что за несколько часов, пока проламывал крышку, я понял: меня тут уже не ждут. Меня _похоронили и закопали_ , на совесть заколотив гроб. Там, на кладбище, я подумал: лучше бы я сейчас был где-нибудь в чёрном болоте Нильфхейма — потому что там, по крайней мере, я сразу ни на что не надеялся и не питал иллюзий.

— Я не знал, — онемевшими губами прошептал Клинт.

— Тебе и не надо было, — отрезал Коулсон. Это был уже не ровный, спокойный тон, которым он говорил все эти дни. — Но ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал, всё равно стучишься, взламываешь двери и пытаешься сделать, как лучше. Так, как будто ты правда всё это время надеялся, что я вернусь, и теперь боишься, что меня снова не станет. И ведь ты действительно, честно так думаешь, не смотря ни на что, даже понимая, что я опасен для общества. Как ты такой вообще существуешь?

Я не знаю, подумал Клинт, сползая по стенке вниз и не глядя на Коулсона. Если бы я знал, тебя бы не хоронили и не закапывали. Если бы я знал, меня бы закопали вместе с тобой. Если бы я сейчас, сию секунду, мог что-то сделать…

— Прекрати.

Выражение лица Коулсона было бесстрастной маской, когда Клинт поднял взгляд.

— Скажи, что я могу сделать, — тихо сказал Бартон, снизу вверх глядя на старшего агента. — Что угодно. Только не выгоняй опять: ты уже должен был понять, что на меня это не действует.

— Ты сам потом будешь рад уйти подальше, — устало сказал Коулсон.

— И не надейся, — серьёзно отозвался Клинт.

— Встань.

Бартон послушался. Коулсон разглядывал его с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Подойди ближе.

Клинт сделал шаг вперёд.

— Развяжи мой галстук. Осторожнее. Медленнее. Да, вот так…

Пальцы Клинта запнулись на одном из узлов «двойного виндзора» — Коулсон не искал лёгких путей даже в завязывании галстуков. Бартон осторожно расправил ткань и выжидательно посмотрел на собеседника. Взгляд Коулсона оставался холодным и ничего не выражавшим, когда он сказал:

— А теперь завяжи им себе глаза.

Это не было расчётом напугать болью, думал Клинт. Это был откровенный, жёсткий способ оттолкнуть, заставив испытать унижение. Никаких просьб в стиле господина и слуги, никаких грязных словечек, простые, бесстрастные приказы. «Разденься. Встань так, чтобы я тебя видел. Раздвинь ноги. Покажи, как ты мастурбируешь. Оближи пальцы. Медленнее…» Коулсон за всё время ни разу к нему не прикоснулся, даже не подошёл ближе. Только инструктировал ровным, почти скучающим тоном. Насколько Клинт заметил, со стороны Коулсона не было ни малейшей реакции на происходившее под его диктовку; только команды, лаконичные и чёткие. «Можешь кричать». «Можешь опуститься на колени». «Когда кончишь, можешь снять повязку». Ничего личного.

Клинт не поднимал взгляд, пока одевался.

— Пошёл вон, — без выражения сказал Коулсон, когда Клинт закончил.

Бартон коротко кивнул, не поднимая головы. Вышел, тихо и аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь в квартиру. И, привалившись к двери спиной, зажмурился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Всё происходящее напоминало ему очередной проблеск яркого бреда в затянувшемся до состояния комы кошмаре. Это не было похоже на нормальную реальность.

Похоронили и закопали, напомнил себе он, открывая глаза.  
Никаких иллюзий.

Коулсон молча стоял в комнате, глядя на оставленный Клинтом на столе галстук. На таком расстоянии, когда Бартон был за дверью, он почти не чувствовал эмоций другого человека. Там, в самом нижнем из миров, богиня Хель удачно пошутила, когда сказала, что у неё был прощальный подарок воину.

— Я дам тебе проклятие, — сказала богиня, наклоняясь к уже ни на что не рассчитывавшему Коулсону. — Я прокляну тебя сочувствием.

Она наклонилась ниже, целуя его чёрными губами в лоб.  
А в следующую секунду он очнулся в гробу, среди успевших сгнить цветов.

В штаб-квартире «Щита» Коулсон худо-бедно научился экранироваться от всего, что переживали проходившие мимо люди. С Клинтом Бартоном эта тактика не срабатывала. Клинт не желал отпускать его — кто бы мог подумать. Клинт чувствовал так ярко, что _со-чувствовать_ ему действительно было проклятием. У Коулсона начинало болеть сердце, когда Бартон был рядом. Лучник действовал на Коулсона, как психотропный препарат, выматывавший душу. Самым противным было то, что Клинту действительно было плохо, но он всё равно продолжал приходить.

И, судя по всему, он не понимал: если бы он остался с Коулсоном рядом, ему бы рано или поздно стало ещё больнее. Это было надо прекратить. Любым способом. Клинт не реагировал на боль и плевал на опасность. Его даже равнодушием было не пробить.

Оставалось унижение.

Коулсон, стряхнув с себя оцепенение, взял галстук со стола, отнёс на кухню, положил в пепельницу и поджёг. Спасибо проклятию изобретательной богини — унижение и горечь Клинта он чувствовал, как свои собственные, так сильно, будто…  
…будто лучник стоял за его спиной.

Коулсон медленно обернулся.

Клинт мялся в дверях на кухню, засунув руки в карманы куртки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил Коулсон.

— Ну, я вот что подумал, — протянул Клинт. — Демонстрация твоей Тёмной Стороны Силы прошла на славу, я оценил. Но я правда очень упрямый. И у тебя тут целая пицца, а мне дома есть нечего…

— Боже, какой же ты неисправимый идиот.

Коулсон сначала сказал это вслух, а потом только обдумал то, насколько бессильно это прозвучало. Бессильно и… беззащитно, что ли.

— Я не неисправимый, — серьёзно сказал Клинт, подходя ближе. — Я просто плохо поддаюсь дрессировке. И, знаешь, я уже начал получать извращённое удовольствие от того, как ты дубасишь директора при малейшей попытке вторгнуться в твоё личное пространство. А ты только представь, что будет, когда ты официально вернёшься к исполнению обязанностей и встретишься с Тони Старком… Разве я могу пропустить такой цирк, сам подумай. Кстати — ты зря, мне нравился этот галстук…

Коулсон на секунду закрыл глаза и позволил себе вздохнуть. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям, пытаясь понять, собственные эмоции испытывает, или просто вошёл в резонанс с тем, что чувствовал Клинт. И с некоторым изумлением понял, что не может выделить принципиальной разницы.

Открытие было настолько неожиданным, что он пропустил момент, когда Бартон подошёл вплотную и самым наглым образом успел его обнять.

— Ты ведь не уйдёшь, — полувопросительно сказал Коулсон, едва услышав свой собственный голос.

— Размечтался. Должен же кто-то гладить тебя по голове, когда на тебя накатит очередной приступ воспитательной мизантропии. И… Коулсон? Фил? Ты что, плачешь?!

— Я осознаю последствия.

— И… как ощущения?

— Мне в первый раз не страшно быть проклятым. Просто поверь на слово. Я потом объясню, пока просто поверь.

Ладно, подумал Бартон.  
Если в речи пациента присутствует «потом» и план на будущее, значит, не всё так плохо… 

— …Господи, Клинт, ты даже в мыслях язвишь.

А что мне остаётся, подумал Бартон, глядя, как невольно, слабо, одним уголком рта, но всё-таки улыбается Коулсон, почувствовав эту мысль.


End file.
